Lonely
by KevinsGotMeGoingCrazy
Summary: Tess is alone...no one wants her...what will happen? Willingly dedicated to a few choice people who shall remain nameless. Rated T for like, 2 swears.


**I know this is a horrible story, I'm just getting that out now. I'm just easing my conscieous a little. I don't care if you flame, or even if you review at all. But I do wanna say thank you to my friends, and tough noodles to my enemies. This one's for you. Warning: character death**

**I don't own anything, besides Leah and Brianna!**

* * *

Tess had always thought she had an amazing life. She had a great voice, a beautiful face, everyone gawking at her every minute of every day, and plenty of friends that she thought believed in her. She had once had loving parents, an amazing house, and even a pet poodle named Leah. She loved her life. But that was a long, long time ago.

After just one little mistake…or wait, a better term would be misunderstanding…all of her friends had left her.

Mitchie, yes the one Tess would hurt constantly and make fun of, were once the best of friends. After Final Jam, when Tess had turned her life around, her and Mitchie had become closer than ever. During that summer, all they would do is call each other 24/7, go out to movies and the mall and what not. They had sleepovers whenever they could. They would confide in each other for anything. Then, something just happened out of the blue.

Mitchie had found a new friend, Brianna, during the summer. They had started hanging out, and soon, became the best of friends. Just as Tess and Mitchie were. But that also meant that Mitchie didn't hang out with Tess as much anymore. Mitchie and Brianna had offered to have her come along, but Tess wanted alone time with Mitchie. Just the 2 of them. Tess had soon become jealous of Mitchie and Brianna's relationship, yes jealous. Although she would never admit it, she was jealous. _"That bitch stole my best friend" _Tess would think. Tess had always thought that Mitchie was HERS. THEY were best friends, THEY were supposed to do all the hanging out, just them. Now Mitchie didn't even hang out with her anymore…

Here in lies the problem. Tess had become angry with Brianna, which in turn, made Mitchie angry with Tess. It all kind of went downhill from there…now they wouldn't even talk to each other. But at least Tess realized that Mitchie never liked her in the first place. _"She already had best friends, I guess she couldn't let one more in" _Tess thought. Now all those months of hanging out and sleepovers and all that other stuff was out the window.

And of course, now that Mitchie hated Tess, all of Mitchie's little minions would follow. Now Caitlyn, Ella, and Lola hated Tess as well, just because her and Mitchie didn't like each other. And the worst part? They were all friends at one point.

Yes, Tess had been friends with Caitlyn, Ella, and Lola as well as Mitchie. But they were inseparable. So Tess had been a drama queen and walked out on them. Now they're all angry at her.

Those were the only friends she had ever had, and in her mind, that was enough. Now all of her friends were gone.

Well, all except one. Peggy DuPree.

Now, you might think that Tess and Peggy wouldn't stay friends, they didn't really understand it either. But somehow, Peggy stuck with Tess in her times of need, even if Tess didn't stick with Peggy sometimes. Peggy had been a true friend.

But Tess had gotten mad at her as well, for no apparent reason. Well, to Tess there was a reason, but not to Peggy.

You see, Peggy was still friends with Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Lola. No matter how many times Tess told her that they weren't true friends, Peggy stayed with them. I guess she's one of those people that can't let anyone go.

Tess, however, thought her life would be better without her…so she left on her own accord.

Now Tess was alone. Her friends were all gone, her parents were always busy, even her dog died. She would sit in her room, wallowing. _"Why did I give up what made my life worth living?" _she whispered, trying to keep tears from her eyes. She finally couldn't take it anymore.

She got herself up from her bed, trudged through the empty house, and out the door. She walked out to a large cliff that was behind her house, overlooking a large lake. She stood at the edge, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. She sighed.

"_I'm sorry…" _she said softly. Then bracing herself, she flew off the cliff, into the water below.

"_It's for the best…" _was her last thought before her body hit the water and she never came back up…

* * *

**Okay, I admit I exaggerated a bit with that last part, but again, I don't care what you say about it. I'm not saying it's good or anything, so say whatever you want. It won't phase me.**

**And thank you to:**

**Heather B  
Kalena  
Erika  
Heather G  
Courtney  
Haley  
Shannon  
Becky  
****Cassie  
And any online friends that have stuck with me. You guys all rock!**


End file.
